Love's Distance
by Estella Greenhand
Summary: Just a short love story about my favorite character Haldir and Istariel (OC). A story on how they met each other and got into a relationship and you fluff stuff... Not good in summaries so just read it... :-) Sequel to: Is he the one? ONE-SHOT


Love's Distance

_**-Istariel's POV-**_

I am Istariel, daughter of Legolas Thranduilion and Eldariel Telcontar. I am a Peredhel and this is how I found my true love.

I just returned from vacation in Minas Tirith for it's Eldarion's birthday. That's right I call him by his name because I'm second of the specialest person in his life because you know nana is the first. I wanted to pass through the forest of Mirkwood on my way home so I decided not to ride my horse Gaeliel. When I arrived I saw ada and nana talking to someone I haven't met before but the face was too familiar, I was walking in when nana called me "Istariel dear..." she said with a smile so I came closer "This is Haldir one of my best friend..." ada introduced and I bowed my head and he held my hand and kissed the back of it "It's a pleasure to meet you Lady Istariel" he said after removing his lips in my hand and I blushed "I'm sorry My Lord but I need to proceed for I still have some things to attend to..." I said with a bow and left.

* * *

It was almost nightfall so I went to the bathroom and took a bath to freshen up and after that I went out my room and watched the stars. While doing this I felt a hand rest to my shoulder and when I looked back I saw it was Haldir and my eyes widened.

"I'm sorry if I had frighten you, My Lady" he apologized "Never mind that, I just... over reacted..." I replied and he nodded "Watching alone, My Lady?" He asked trying to change the subject "Well... yes" I replied "Would you mind if I am to join you, My Lady?" He asked again "No, not at all... Why don't you take a seat.. " I said while giving him a chair. He sat down and we started talking about our adventures, we enjoyed talking that we lost track of time so we ended our talk and proceeded to our room. When I arrived in my room I immediately fell asleep.

I woke up the next morning and changed my tunic to a bluish dress with yellow laces and took a walk in the garden.

When I entered I saw Haldir in a bench under the tree. "Good morning milord..." I greeted him "Good morning milady..." he greeted back "I hope you slept well last night..." I said with a smile "Oh yes, I did, you?" He replied "I did, thank you for asking..." I answered "Is it your first time here?" I asked and he shook his head "I've been here many times, well... when I started working for Lord Celeborn I am often here..." he replied trying to recall "Oh... so how come I have not seen you yet?" I asked him "Well, that's because Lord Celeborn already left after the War of the Ring..." he explained and I nodded "I'm sorry milady but I have to leave now..." he said and kissed the back of my hand and left.

I watched him left and a sigh went out of me unexpectedly, 'calm yourself' I said to myself 'just not yet' I continued. I said this because I think I have feelings for him...

I am still sitting in the garden and it has been a couple of hours when he returned and sat beside me "Lord Haldir?" I asked in shock and he smiled "Why did you return?" I asked him "Well... nothing..." he answered and I smirked and smiled. "Well I'll be going now..." I said and he nodded.

When I entered the palace nana called me so I went to her "So what do you think of Haldir?" She asked me "Well he's nice..." I answered "Oh..." she answered "Why do you ask?" I asked her "Nothing..." she replied and left.

~night time~

I was in my room when I heard a knock and to my surprise it was Haldir "Legolas requires your presence milady..." he said after he bowed and I nodded so he left. When I entered the dining room I saw ada, nana and Haldir eating so I entered and started eating, when I finished Haldir led me to my room and kissed my forehead and left.

_**Haldir's POV**_

After that kiss on her forehead I went to the balcony and buried my face in my hands, I think I have found my mate of soul...

_**Legolas' POV**_

I was about to sleep when I saw Haldir in the balcony so I decided to go to him.

_**Haldir's POV**_

I was burying my face in my palms when I felt a weight on my shoulders "Can't sleep?" Legolas asked and I smirked "Legolas...?" I said "Yes?" he answered "I think I fell in love" I said "And who is this elleth who caught your eyes?" he asked with a smile "Promise me your not going to be cross with me?" I asked him and he nodded "It's... Your daughter... Istariel..." I told him and and he smiled "Your not cross with me?" I asked him and he shook his head "Why should I be? After all I know that my daughter is in good hands..." he told me with a pat on my back "You're not against it?" I asked him with confusion "As long as she's happy, I'm happy with it..." he replied "What do you mean 'happy'?" I asked him again "Well... You better talk for you to find out..." Legolas said and left.

_**Istariel's POV**_

"I think I found mate of soul, but does he have any feelings for me?" I asked myself while walking in to get some sleep, I was on my bed lying when I heard a soft knock "Lord Haldir?" I asked thinking that my eyes has decieved me "My Lady, Istariel?" Haldir said "I wanted to talk to you in private and I think now is the right time..." he continued "What do you intend to talk about milord?" I asked in confusion "First of all I want you to call me Haldir..." he replied "Okay, but you must also call me Istariel..." I said and he nodded "Secondly I wanted to ask you something and I want you to tell me the truth, okay?" He asked me in a soft tone, I gulped and nodded "Do you... Love... me?" he asked me then suddenly I blushed, I don't know what to answer am I gonna say yes and reveal the truth or say no and tell a lie? I looked at him and I saw the love in his eyes "I do... but I don't know if you feel the same way..." I answered then he pressed his lips in mine and after a minute or so we separated "I do, the moment I saw you I already has..." he said while giving me a kiss once more "Haldir?" I asked "Yes melleth?" he replied "There is one thing you need to know about me..." I said while looking down the floor "And what is it?" he asked me "There is a reason why ada and nana named me Istariel... its because... I am not an ordinary elf.. " I answered "What do you mean?" Haldir asked "I... have the power to control the four elements earth, fire, air, and water..." I explained while showing him, his eyes widen so I cried but he swept it off "Don't cry melleth... I will still love even if you have powers..." he told me and kissed my lips for a second and smiled "After all I having a wife with powers can protect me, can she not?" He continued "Haldir, there is nothing funny about it..." I said while crossing my arms "Don't be cross with me meleth,I was just jesting..." he said with a smile...

_**Haldir's POV**_

The next morning I opened my eyes and felt a weight on my chest and found Istariel laying her head in my chest. I caressed her cheeks and then she woke up "Did I wake you,melleth?" I asked her "I was already awake..." she answered after shaking her head "Good Morning..." I greeted her with a smile "Good Morning melleth..." she greeted back "Amin mela lle..." I told her "And I you..." she answered with a smile.

_**Istariel's POV**_

After we talked we took a bath and change our dress and departed the room to tell ada, nana and if ata'da is there we can also tell him.

Haldir and I walked in the throne room and saw nana, ada and ata'da talking, "Ada, nana, ar' ata'da... Haldir ar' amin ier 'a courting..." when I told them ata'da's eyes widen but nana and ada smiled "We are proud of you, iel-nin" nana said while hugging me and ada eventually joined us "Haldir!" Ata'da called melleth-nin in a strict voice, Haldir gulped and went to Thranduil "You protect my only grand daughter..." he said with smile and Haldir saluted mockingly so Thranduil glared at him "Sorry..." he said with a scoff "I'm just jesting..." Thranduil said with a giggle and all of them turned out laughing.

_~After 1½ year~_

We were talking in the garden when he pulled me out the palace, "Istariel, I want to show you something..." he said while pulling me. We entered a secret passage and there I saw paradise, the place was covered with trees and at the center there is a mansion like house "What's this?" I asked him in amazement "This is a place Lord Celeborn and I made when we stayed here, Lady Galadriel put a spell so that no evil things enter here..." he explained "Do you like it?" He asked me and I nodded "Lord Celeborn gave it to me before he left for Valinor, and he also told me to share it to the one I love..." he said to me and knelt in front of me "What are you doing?" I asked him "Istariel, can I ask your hand for marriage?" He asked me, I covered my mouth in shock and eventually nodded, he hugged me so tight that I can barely breath so he let me go "I'm sorry melleth, I didn't mean to choke you..." he apologized seeing that I turned red "It's okay melleth..." I told him while giving him a long kiss.

It was the day of our wedding, it was just a simple celebration with Haldir's brothers Rumil and Orophin and my family ada, nana, ata'da and some people who are special to me.

* * *

**Hi Guys! My account is back!  
Oh by the way this is a sequel to: Is He The One?**

**And if there's time I'll make another sequel...**

**-Estella Greenhand :-)**


End file.
